


The Meeting and the Benefits of Breaking the Rules of the Underworld

by The Author (Yours_The_Author)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Handplates (Undertale), Emmibee x Gaster, F/M, Flower Crowns, Greek Gods AU, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Kore/Persephone x Hades, Love at First Sight, Mother Nature (Mentioned) - Freeform, OBMP AU, Off Brand Mercyplates AU, Pomegranates, References to AU Canon, Roses, Symbolism, Underworld, emster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yours_The_Author/pseuds/The%20Author
Summary: A tale as old as time, but without the kidnapping and stuff. The goddess of spring follows the King of the Underworld into his domain, determined to speak with him, deliver something to him, and try new things. A couple of jewels are about to get the God of Death a lot more than he thought he'd get.
Relationships: W. D. Gaster/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	The Meeting and the Benefits of Breaking the Rules of the Underworld

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmmiBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmiBee/gifts).



> You Know the Drill at this Point:  
> UNDERTALE BELONGS TO TOBY FOX  
> THE HANDPLATES AU BELONGS TO ZARLA (zarla - s . tumblr . com)  
> OBMP (OFF BRAND MERCY PLATES) BELONGS TO EMMIBEE (emmibeestuff . carrd . co) (offbrandmercyplates . tumblr . com)  
> GREEK GODS! AU ALSO BELONGS TO EMMIBEE (SEE ABOVE)  
> REMOVE SPACES TO GET THE ADDRESSES  
> THANK YOU!  
> -  
> Who's ready for some self-determined Kore/Persephone? I am! (Also, quick note: her name is Kore in this AU, which the Roman version of Persephone, even though Hades is called Hades, the Greek name. I think it helps keep this AU more individualistic from other, similar stories. It's what Ms. Emmibee went with, so that's how it is for this story.)  
> So this story I wrote is based on some little comics that Ms. Emmibee made a few days ago, and she gave me permission to post them to my fanfiction and AO3 accounts, so here it is! I'll leave more notes at the bottom of the page. See you there!

"My name is Kore. I'm the goddess of spring," the floating humanoid in the long dress stated.

The skeleton god stared at her. "I am Hades, the King of the Underworld." He looked a little prideful when he said that, but his expression quickly reverted to one of bewilderment. "Now I'll ask again: how did you get down here?"

"You left the cave open when you came down here," Kore replied.

"…Oh." It was silent for a few moments, aside from the distant drips of water from the cave's ceiling and the breeze Kore naturally stirred and floated upon. Hades slowly pointed behind her. "The exit is that way."

"I know."

"…Then why don't you leave?"

"I don't wanna."

"… _Why?"_

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Ah, you're here on business. Very well; what do you wish to discuss?"

Kore held out her cupped hands. In the light of the crystals hanging from the walls and ceiling, a small pile of jewels glittered in her palms. All sorts of stones, in all sorts of colors. "You're the one who's been leaving these for me to find, right?" She asked.

"A-ah…" Hades blushed and tightened his grip on his golden staff. "I just—you—you liked that star sapphire I dropped, so I thought I'd let you find more," he admitted.

Kore shifted the stones around to examine the smooth blue gem with a white star pattern in the middle. "Well… thank you!" she grinned happily, and Hades quickly adjusted his gold-rimmed glasses.

"Y-you're welcome…"

"And _I_ have something for _you!"_

"…You do?"

"Yep! I made _this_ for you!" She put the stones away in the pouch tied to her waist, then lifted the flower crown off of her head and placed it over his own shiny crown of metal.

Hades blinked and lifted the flower crown a bit to inspect it. It was a crown of large roses, alternating between yellow blossoms with red tips and lavender blooms. The woven stems weren't thorny at all, and they didn't wilt, suggesting they were made with magic. "…Oh." He slowly let the crown settle on his head. "…Thank you."

"You're welcome!"

It was quiet again. The pink and yellow blossoms woven into Kore's long and wild locks shed their petals into the breeze, only to regrow and repeat the process. It was a very picturesque scene.

If Hades had lips, he'd probably be biting them nervously. This little goddess was stirring… _unnecessary_ _feelings,_ as well as a breeze. "You should probably go—" he began.

"Got any snacks around here?"

"…Wouldn't… you rather eat the food from above?"

"I want to try new things."

"Well…" he thought for a moment, then raised his free hand towards the wall of the cave. It shifted open, revealing a path that led to a garden. Kore floated through the garden, technically impolite for not having waited for permission to enter, but forgiven nonetheless. Hades followed after her. "Many from above believe that no life can exist in the Underworld," he explained. "This is both true and misleading. Plants that die above ground regrow down here; their life force entwining with the Underworld's logic. The food in this garden can be eaten by gods and even mortals who live above, bUT-!" He gestured wildly for her to stop.

Kore had picked a shiny red pomegranate and ripped it in half with her bare hands, revealing the glistening seeds. She had been about to dig in, but paused and looked up at him, awaiting an explanation. Hades straightened his long black tunic and tried to look calm. "But you must not eat that pomegranate."

"Huh?" Kore cocked her head to the side, hovering at eye level. "Why not?"

"The pomegranate is sacred here. It represents the very nature of the Underworld: life," he gestured to the little spring goddess, "and death," he put a hand to his sternum. "It is connected to the Underworld, just as I am. If you eat its seeds, you will be bound to the Underworld, and…" he blushed, "to me."

"Ooooh," Kore hummed.

"Indeed."

"…"

Without breaking eye contact, Kore shoveled every seed in both halves of the pomegranate into her mouth. Hades' jaw dropped open, sputtering sounds barely escaping his teeth as she licked the juice from her fingers, still looking him right in the eye sockets.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He finally managed.

"You just explained to me what it means."

"YES, BUT—"

"So when should the wedding be?"

"THE _WHAT?!"_

Kore pulled some of the flowers out of her hair and began to weave them together as if she didn't just seal her soul to a cave under the ground. "Oh, can we invite my mother, too? I feel like the Goddess of Nature wouldn't take kindly to not being invited to her daughter's wedding."

"M-mother Nature?"

"Mm."

"She is going to _destroy_ me…" Hades covered his face with his hands.

Kore finished the new crown and set it on her head: an alternating mix of yellow primroses and pink cherry blossoms. "Don't worry, I won't let her. Besides, being a goddess bound to the Underworld doesn't mean I have to be here all the time, right?"

"Well… technically, but—"

"So I can spend some time above ground and spend the rest of the time with you!"

"I—I! I…"

Kore's smile grew smaller. "Do you not want to…?"

"No! I mean—I… won't make a very good husband. I'll disappoint you."

"I'll be the judge of that." She hovered next to him and gently bumped his skull with her head. "C'mon, let's go say hello to your new mother-in-law!"

"This will not end well…"

**Author's Note:**

> SYMBOLISM! SYMBOLISM!  
> -  
> Roses generally mean affection, but the color of the rose is often extremely important! Yellow roses with red at the tips of the petals represents falling in love, while lavender-colored roses represent love at first sight.  
> Star sapphires are often called "the stones of destiny", and can extend mental focus and knowledge.  
> Sakura blossoms are practically the living symbol of spring and can represent renewal.  
> Primroses represent young love, and yellow primroses can represent spring and the sun.  
> -  
> OTHER NOTES:  
> -  
> Hades can enter the Underworld from anywhere by opening a cave, but he can get distracted easily and forget to close it behind him. He will also be unable to find his glasses when they're resting on top of his head, be unable to find his staff when he's holding it, etc. He left the cave entrance open one day and Kore followed him inside. She's very persistent!  
> Hades is also the type of person to not want to be around others for fear of disappointing them and himself. I imagine Kore's optimism would help break him out of his shell and make him more comfortable with people in general.  
> I'm not certain if the logic of food in the Underworld makes sense; technically, any food growing in the Underworld would probably bind whoever eats it, but for the sake of consistency with the doodle comic, the pomegranate specifically is what can bind a soul to the Underworld.  
> -  
> END OF NOTES  
> -  
> Alright, that was fun! I'll see you all around; a big thing I've been working on is almost done; I can't wait to post it! I'll see you around. Until then!


End file.
